


Verbatim | A Dreamnotfound Yami-Kawaii fanfic.

by SkepticalTheCat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dre - Freeform, George - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalTheCat/pseuds/SkepticalTheCat
Summary: Dream falls in love with a nurse at the hospital.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Verbatim | A Dreamnotfound Yami-Kawaii fanfic.

I've always been a fan of Georgenotfound. He's a big inspiration for me. I only have 10 subscribers after all. I had to visit my friend Nick at the hospital a week or two ago, it wasn't very nice, except for the nurse, he was cool. Men are hot, I have to visit him again. Speaking of visiting, it's in 5 minutes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(THIS IS CONTINUED IN THIRD PERSON) Clay throws on a sweater which is pink with pills, he doesn't like it, but its all he has. Clay rushes out the door quickly, as to not disturb his neighbors at 6:30 AM. He drove his bike so fast that he forgot his id, wallet, and kandi (yes he carries that with him), He arrived at the hospital only to see that Nick's still asleep. He goes to the front office to see if the next surgery is today, Only to see the nurse, who looks suspiciously like George...? Whatever, it's obviously not George, or is it..? No. I'm gonna check on Nick. IM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!!


End file.
